iCan't Be!
by mikaylaluv
Summary: Oh My God!" Carly said. "What?" Sam asked. "Dani is pregnant! With Freddie's Baby!" Freddie/OC Rated M For Some Mature Content.
1. iBaby

"Freddie." The girl said gently nuzzling her boyfriends chest. "Hmm?" The boy asked stroking her reddish-brown hair. "That was…fantastic." She said practically melting into his arms and closing her eyes. Fredward Benson. Danielle Sanders. Both completely in love, both 16, and both just enjoyed what each other has to offer. If you know what I am talking about. "Yo Fredward." Sam walked in. Freddie's eyes widened and covered up Danielle more. "Woah. Sorry. Didn't know you two were that way." Sam said walking out. Carly was waiting out in the living room talking to Mrs. Benson. "Carly. 54." She said. 54 in Sam went that Freddie did something unthinkable.

A few Hours Later Danielle and Freddie both walked into the Shay's apartment. "Hey Danielle, Freddie." Spencer said working again on another sculpture. "What is it this time Spence?" Freddie asked putting an arm around Danielle's waist. "I don't know." Spencer said and added what almost looked like a toy race car track. "Carly and Sam are upstairs." He added. Freddie nodded and lead Danielle upstairs. "Oh look who's here. Have a good time you two?" Sam said, her mouth practically full of Fat Cakes. Danielle blushed and buried her head in Freddie's shoulder. "Hey look, it called knocking Sam!" Freddie said firing back. The four were 16. Danielle and Freddie met when they all started High School and they have been together since.

"Tell me, did you guys use protection?" Carly asked, she was on the PearLaptop "Of Course, we aren't stupid." Freddie said. "I will always think that Dork." Sam said to Freddie. "Dani isn't going to get pregnant. Okay?" Freddie said mostly to him. Sam rolled her eyes and turned on the t.v. She started watching Seattle Beat.

Danielle was at her locker the next day. Freddie walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Freddie." She said gently. "Come on baby. You had to admit that a couple nights ago was good." He muttered taking in the strawberry scent that Danielle was wearing. "Freddie. Not here." She said gently again. "You are so cute when when you blush." He said gently kissing her cheek. Danielle grabbed her last book when Sam and Carly walked up. "Keep the PDA to a low okay?" Sam said. Freddie let go of Danielle and moved his arm to around her shoulders. "Come on you guys. We will be late!" Carly said. The four started talking about the next iCarly episode. But the thing was is that it was in two weeks, since next week was a class trip to the Woods they couldn't bring any electronical equipment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Freddie, Danielle, Sam and Carly all finished up their fairly large tent. Danielle, Carly and Sam walked away to try and get some flowers, it was Danielle's idea and Freddie agreed, Freddie sat on his sleeping bag in his tent sighing. The fact that Danielle could become pregnant was still in the air. Maybe the condom didn't work like it should of. He groaned and placed his hands on his head and laid down groaning. It was driving him crazy. Danielle walked back inside the tent sniffing the wood flowers gently and set them by her sleeping bag. She noticed Freddie and crawled over to him resting her head on his chest. Freddie took his hands off his eyes and smiled. He put his arms around her and she rested one of her hands on his chest. "Whats wrong baby?" Danielle asked gently. "Nothing, just a headache." Freddie lied, he hated lying to her. It made him seem like an evil person. "My poor baby." She said gently kissing his lips. Freddie moaned gently, he loved her kisses, "Baby you taste so good." He said. She smiled and crawled on top of him. His hands traveled to her bottom and he squeezed it, getting a squeak in surprise from her. He chucked and kissed her gently, biting her lower lip gently she opened her mouth gently and their tounges rubbed against each other gently. Danielle pulled away and smiled. He kissed her nose and she rested her head back on his chest and fell asleep. He smiled and stroked her hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Week Later**

Carly and Sam were standing in front of the camera and Danielle was behind the laptop working on technical stuff. Danielle looked up at Freddie who was watching his best friends act all silly. "RANDOM DANCING!" thr voice shouted, Danielle pressed the button and Carly and Sam started dancing.

Danielle felt her lunch coming back up all of a sudden and ran out holding her mouth. Freddie noticed and switched to the standing cam and put down his camera and an after Danielle. Freddie ran into the bathroom where Danielle finally lifted her head from the toilet and she flushed after wiping her mouth clean. Freddie walked over and rubbed her back. "I have been throwing up all morning, I don't know what wrong." Danielle admitted. Carly and Sam walked in a few minutes later and Carly got out a disposable tooth brush, "Here. We get free disposable ones ever since Spencer worked at the dental office." Carly said. Danielle took it and brushed her teeth. Freddie looked worried.

The next day Danielle had her head inside her locker and her body was shaking. "Whats up Freddie's Girl?" Sam asked walking up with Carly. Danielle handed Carly and Sam the baggie. Carly looked at it.

A little tiny plus sign was on the screen.

"Oh My god!" Carly said. "What?" Sam asked. "Dani is pregnant. With Freddie's baby!" Carly said. Sam's mouth dropped open.


	2. iCan't Lose You

"Hey guys!" Freddie said walking up. He noticed Danielle and put one of his arms around her, "Whats wrong?" he asked gently. Carly handed Freddie the pregnancy test. "Carly…tell me this is yours or Sam's." Freddie said seeing the plus sign. "So Dad." Sam said and Carly dragged Sam away, "You come with me." She said. "Dani…I." Freddie said. "Just say it. Break up with me." Danielle said her voice watery. "Baby. No way. I am not breaking with up with you." Freddie said putting his arms around her and she closed her locker and cried into Freddie's shoulder. Freddie held her close. "I haven't even told my parents yet." She said. Freddie's eyes teared up as he thought about how his mom would react. He couldn't lose Danielle. "Come on, lets go to the office, lets say you aren't feeling good, I don't want to stay here." Freddie said, It was rare but he didn't. Danielle nodded.

Soon Mrs. Benson and Mr. and Mrs. Sanders walked inside. "Danielle had thrown up twice and Fredward says that he feels dizzy." The nurse said. "Oh Freddie. We need to go get your shots updated, you can't get sick again!" Mrs. Benson said. "Mom" Freddie groaned. Danielle looked down. The Nurse walked over with the baggie, "And Danielle had this in her hands." The nurse said. Mrs. Sanders took it and saw it. "Danielle Aryn Sanders." She said shocked. When Mr. Sanders saw it, "Who is the father?" Mr. Sanders asked immediantly. Freddie looked down and Danielle looked up, "Freddie." She said gently. "What?" Mrs. Benson asked. Freddie walked over to Danielle, "Yeah. It's my baby." He said and hugged her. Mrs. Benson closed the Nurse's office door. "What were you two thinking!" Mrs. Sanders asked. "We used protection, but something must of gone wrong with the condom." Danielle said and tears started falling down her face. She knew how strict her parents could be and she knew that she may of lost Freddie.

"Aww baby it's alright." Freddie said gently holding her close to him. Mrs. Sanders was rubbing her temples. "I can't believe you Fredward." Mrs. Benson said. "I'll be there to help take care of the baby, and I'll do all I can to support Danielle. I'll get a job and I will finish school and work on college in my spare time. Just please don't take me away from Danielle." Freddie begged. "Fredward you cannot possible do that." Mr. Sanders said. "I think it would be best if you two spent some time away from eachother." Mrs. Sanders said. "I agree, come on Fredward I am taking you home" Mrs Benson said grabbing Freddie's arm and walking out. "Freddie!" Danielle called and tried to run out the door but was held back by her parents. "Freddie!" She cried out sobbing. "Dani!" Freddie called. Danielle soon got out of her parents grasp and ran out. Freddie was getting into his mother's car when he saw Danielle running out. "In the Car Fredward." Mrs. Benson said. Freddie just started running to Danielle and held her tightly in his arms. Danielle started sobbing and wrapped her arms around his middle. Freddie held her head in the crook of his neck and swayed from side to side gently. "Shh. Everything will be alright." He said burying his head into her hair. His Danielle. His life. The mother of his child. He couldn't lose her. "My Danielle. My Beautiful Danielle." He said gently.

Mrs. Benson walked over to Danielle's parents and they all started talking. Soon the three walked over. "Okay here is what is going to happen you two." Mr. Sanders said. Danielle and Freddie looked up. "Danielle's parents will take care of the baby during the day and then it will be you two's responsibility to take care of the child after school. That means….Fredward. On Wednesdays eather you have to cancel iCarly or figure out some way to take care of the baby." Mrs. Benson started then Mrs. Sanders finished. "But one mistake and the child will go up for adoption. We can't have you two running around and leave the baby for us to take care of." Mr. Sanders said. "Deal." Danielle and Freddie said. Danielle hugged her parents.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you two have to take care of the baby?" Carly asked. "Yep." Danielle said grabbing a chocolate drizzled potato chip. She took a bit and Sam watched her and took one and took a bite, "Yum." She said. Freddie kissed Danielle's cheek and rested his hand on her stomach. "You two are too cute." Carly said. Danielle laughed, "For the most part. When Freddie goes I'll tell you something." Danielle said. "It better not be when we had sex." Freddie said. Danielle looked down. "Oh god." Freddie said and Carly and Sam burtsed out laughing. "No. You will not." Freddie said. "You were so red and lo-" Danielle started and Freddie covered her mouth which made Sam and Carly laugh more. "Carls Josh is here!" Spencer called, "Send him up!" Carly said inbetween giggles. Soon Josh entered the room. "Whats so funny?" Josh asked. Carly got up and hugged her boyfriend"Nothing, Nothing." She said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey guys! Yeah shocker. I was going to make Mrs. Benson be like 10x more mean but I decided not to.

Characters Info:

Name: Danielle Aryn Sanders

Age: 16

Year: Junior

Place in Story: Freddie's Girlfriend, Pregnant witrh Freddie's child.

Picture: [IMG].com/albums/kk217/L-Krueger/New%[/IMG]

Name: Josh Michaels

Age:17

Year: Senior

Place in Story: Carly's Boyfriend

Picture: [IMG].com/albums/w356/caatheeriine_[/IMG]


	3. iTeddybear

**Okay so I finally got enough muse to start this up again. Okay so I do have a few ideas on where to take this, so I think I may do that :D **

**Remember, anything you don't recognize belongs to me. :D**

xxx

The next couple months went by smoothly. Danielle was sitting on the floor in her kitchen re organizing the Tupperware, the bump now showing. She was applying tops to the containers then taking them apart and putting them back inside. She heard the doorbell. "I got it!" her older brother, Dylan said, running to the door, "Hey Freddie, Dani's in the kitchen." He said and walked back upstairs. Freddie closed the door and walked to the kitchen. He smiled as he watched her and walked over and sat down behind her. Danielle looked over and smiled, "Hey baby." She said. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, pulling her in between his legs. "Just a little bit of housekeeping, I have wanted to do this forever." Danielle replied and looked back at him, he kissed her softly and rested his hands on her bump and she smiled. "I love you." Freddie whispered and kissed her forehead. Danielle smiled back and looked back at the cupboard and rested back against him. "Go ahead and finish up." Freddie said and kissed her neck, "Then I have a surprise for you." He said Danielle rolled her eyes and started to work again and Freddie watched her.

When Danielle finished Freddie got up and helped her up and wrapped an arm around her and lead her outside, "Please don't let it be a another MMORPG thing." Danielle pleaded. "Oh ha-ha very funny." Freddie said, "But no." he lead her over to his car, oh yes, that was new, and opened up the trunk to a box, "What is that?" she asked. "Take a look." Freddie said. Danielle leaned over and picked it up. She opened the lid to find a teddy bear looking back at her and she smiled and took it out, "It's so pretty." She said softly. "I thought it would be the baby's first teddy bear…it was mind when I was little." Freddie replied. "Oh Freddie." Danielle said and looked over at him and kissed him softly. "I know where to put it." Danielle said, "Come with me." Danielle took his head and walked back inside after closing his trunk and walking upstairs to her room and placed it on an empty shelf.

"I don't think I have seen your room this…empty." Freddie replied. "I'm going to share it with the baby…We don't have an extra room and Dylan isn't going to college until next year." She replied with a shrug. Freddie went and sat on the bed, "That sucks." He replied. Danielle walked over and Freddie rested his hands on her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned down and kissed him softly, "It's not so bad, now all I have to do is get up from my bed and not have to go anywhere." Danielle said and sat down on his lap and leaned back against him and Freddie leaned back, taking Danielle with him. Danielle let out a small giggle and laid down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair when she moved to her side.

"You're amazing." Freddie whispered, "You will be an amazing mother." Freddie replied. "Thanks." Danielle blushed, "I'm beyond scared because I will have to do all of this without you here every night. I'm not going to get any sleep for a while when the baby gets here." She mused, looking down at the small swell of her belly. "Well, let's worry about that when the baby comes." Freddie said, rubbing her side and kissing her nose.

"Okay love birds, dinner's ready, Freddie, you want to eat here?" Dylan asked, barging into Danielle's room.

"Privacy!" Danielle glared at him,

"Dinner." Dylan replied and walked out and down the hall.

Danielle groaned and Freddie just laughed. Danielle playfully smacked his shoulder and got up, he sat up and just smiled at her. Danielle turned around and looked at him, "What?" she asked, putting hair behind her ear. "I don't care…what anyone says…" Freddie said and got up and walked over to her and took her in to his arms, "I will always love you." Freddie finished. "I love you too...why are you saying this? Are people saying things?" Danielle asked. Freddie shook his head, "No, but rumors can spread, and I don't want you getting hurt." Freddie replied, "Come on, I think I smell spaghetti." Freddie replied and walked out, intertwining his and Danielle's fingers and she rested her head on his shoulder.

xXx

The next day, Danielle was typing something on Freddie's PearPad as the trio were getting ready for iCarly. "Danielle, you have to show your baby bump! We are on month 5 and you are starting to show! Our fans want an update!" Carly said exuberantly. "I don't know if I should." Danielle said. "Come on show us the belly!" Sam said with a grin. Danielle laughed, "Fine, fine, I will." Danielle said and looked over at Freddie who had a smile on his face and worked on a few things on his laptop and Danielle got up and walked over and wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her chin on his shoulder. Freddie kissed her cheek.

"What are you working on baby?" Danielle asked. "Just some graphics for your segment." Freddie said. Danielle watched him, "You are amazing." She replied. "Gag." Sam said and sat in the half-car. "Stop it! I think they are adorable!" Carly defended them. "Thanks Carly." Danielle said and looked at the time. "Five minutes." She said with a smile. She then handed the pear pad to Carly and Sam who walked back over on how the show is going to go. "We should put your belly in between the Horrible Play and Gibby's Dr. Lobster skit." Carly suggested. "I think that will work. Hey Freddie, do you have the picture of when I first found out?" Danielle asked.

"I think so, let me check." Freddie said and looked around on the laptop, "I don't, but I know it's on your laptop." Danielle sighed, "That's back at my house." Danielle walked over to the bag and brought out her keys, "I'm going to go home and grab it, I'll be back before my segment." Danielle walked over and kissed Freddie. "Be careful!" Freddie called. "I will!" Danielle called back and the three got back to work.


End file.
